1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage device for wet umbrellas that automatically wraps an umbrella and places it in sacks and can be used, for example, at an entrance of hotels, shops and department stores, so that when it is raining, wet umbrellas can be adequately wrapped, handled and stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is raining, synthetic resin sacks (plastic sacks) have traditionally been used to wrap wet umbrellas in order to avoid wetting cloths, floors or goods, while the customers walk around inside hotels, shops or department stores together with their wet umbrellas.
A wide variety of devices, which can open the openings of storage sacks automatically and store umbrellas by just inserting them into the openings, have been proposed to ease the storage operation smoothly. For example, such devices are proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 60-134817, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-125708 and Japanese Patent Application No. 4-31222.
In the prior art, mentioned above, it is necessary to include means for absorbing negative pressure suction and a number of links and/or cam mechanism in order to provide a means for opening each storage sack for each umbrella, and therefore, constructions of the prior art became difficult and complex.
At the same time, because a vacuum pump or a motor is used, the production cost is expensive. Such devices cannot be used where a power source is not positioned near the installed devices. Besides, power cords are a hindrance and there is a danger of a short circuit when these devices are operated when it is raining.
Furthermore, in the prior art, because a number of storage sacks are simple piled up to fill them in the storage device, it is often difficult to store them and avoid dispersion thereof. In connection with this problem in order to carry or retain such storage sacks, before they are used in the storage device, involves extra labor or other costs.
In consideration of the aforementioned problems, the present invention is proposed to solve such problems and to provide a simple structured device so that umbrellas can easily be placed in storage sacks.